


Sakura at 16

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: cardcaptor sakura clear card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017
Summary: Maybe overlapping with my previous Cardcaptor story but this is a much more mature story and I think it logically follows what happens after Clear Card series





	Sakura at 16

When Sakura Kinomoto turns 16-the age when her mother is a model and married her father-she must face the defining moment of her life and a different but equally difficult challenge that is no less easier than the one her mother had once faced.  
To start with, she finally come face-to-face with Yuna D Kaito and fights this long-time powerful rival. The battle is fierce and action-packed, filled with risks every now and then, but somehow Sakura wins the combat and all her cards turn back to normal. Unfortunately, she suffered the dire consequence for it-the loss of her fertility at a young age.  
Li Syaoran-who had by then confirmed his relationship with her-makes a promise of future marriage to her. Unfortunately, Li Syaoran’s mom turned down their hoped marriage with disapproval-in a traditional Chinese family such as theirs it is considered undutiful for a future daughter-in-law to be unable to produce children. This is even more true for the Li’s family since a male heir is the prerequisite for a future bride since it is essential to continue the lineage of magician. Finally, Li Syaoran give in to the pressure of his mother’s wish and break up with Sakura.  
Heartbroken, Sakura indulges herself in the sorrow of losing her long-time love with Li Syaoran. Nobody around her knows how to comfort her, even Kero does not know what to do about it.   
Unbeknownst to Sakura’s family, friends and guardians, Clow Reed had secretly created another lunar guardian named Gin-tsuki during a summer trip to Liverpool. The disobedient female lunar guardian gives Clow Reed a huge headache as she refuses to learn about incantations and all the magical knowledge her father expects her to learn. Instead, she goes out and seek fun in the emerging jazz scene of the 20s and learned to dance Charleston as Clow Reed lives to the Edwardian Era.  
Besides being disobedient, Gin-tsuki secretly stepped over the boundaries set by her “creator” father by developing a crush on her brotherly lunar guardian-Yue. Finally, Clow Reed seals her up completely as he had enough of her disobedience, making her skip the entire time during which Sakura collected and transformed the Clow Cards.  
But now, the deadline for her seal-up is up, and she finally opens her eyes and breaks free from her magical jail. After quite some effort, she finally finds and comes to Tomoeda, marking the start of another adventure for Sakura, magically and romantically.  
First, she played a prank on Akizuki Nakuru by pouring pollen collected from various flowers from the balcony of her own home. Since Akizuki’s real form-Ruby Moon-is a humanoid with butterfly wings, she cannot resist the effect of pollen. As the pollen fall on her back, she is forced to transform against her wish without her master’s permission.   
This is an intolerable family scandal for Eriol-the powerful magician reincarnation of Clow Reed. To punish his disobedient daughter, he threatens to lock her up again. However, things take a turn in her favor when Gin-tsuki told Eriol that he could lock her up again forever only if she failed to come up with a workable plan for Sakura’s future. Eventually, Eriol and Gin-tsuki strikes a deal, and he informs Sakura and her family, friends and guardians in Tomoeda.  
And so Gin-tsuki is sent to Sakura’s house.   
She runs into a series of problems with Toya and Kero when she proposed radical ideas on Sakura’s future. She told Toya that Sakura should go with her to reside and continue schooling in her endeared hometown Liverpool as soon as possible. Toya opposed the idea since he could not make enough money to afford it.   
So Gin-Tsuki allows him to postpone the plan. In the meantime, she begins to teach Sakura to make better use of the cards she collected and transformed in the Clow to Sakura card era. Not only did she teach Sakura to allow the cards with female humanoid forms to get educated in accordance with their own capabilities, she also taught Sakura to allow collaboration between the cards.   
For example, she told Sakura to let Woody and Flower collaborate to create an English or Japanese garden or let Freeze and Sweet collaborate to make ice creams.   
In the meantime, Yue-who had not been particularly close to Sakura despite the fact that he did come to like her-find out in shock that his affections for his female master had begun to grow beyond the master-guardian limit. He isn’t exactly sure if it is a good thing, and deep in his heart, he fears that suppose he did fall in love with her as Clow Reed had previously predicted way before Sakura’s relationship with Syaoran, then he’d eventually end up owing double loyalty to his female master if it grows to the point where they decide to be together.  
Yue had secretly confided his doubt in Toya, who encourages Yue to open his mind and have the courage to embrace such things.  
“I know we’ve been best friends since high school.” Touya said. “But you don’t just need brotherly love. You also need womanly love.”  
Yue nods his head in consent.  
After about one year and a half, Sakura finally get to have her wish fulfilled as her brother has now made enough money to afford her studies abroad. Gin-tsuki convinces her brotherly moon guardian to stop all his activities in Tomoeda as Yukito and accompany Sakura to Liverpool.  
Sakura’s departure saddened both Touya and Tomoyo, particularly the latter as she has been Sakura’s relative and long-time friend.   
“I cannot design your battle costumes anymore.” She sighed.  
“Well, I will come back to Tomoeda during summer and winter vacations, so you have the chance to make them for me again.” Sakura said.  
Once over there, Sakura officially comes under the tutelage of Gin-tsuki. She introduces a series of radical changes to Sakura’s life. Not only does Sakura learn all the subjects at school, she also had to learn the “womanly arts” in her spare time: such as needlepoint and serving afternoon tea properly.  
Luckily, Gin-tsuki has not made things completely boring either. Whenever Sakura had free time from school or during the holidays, Gin-tsuki will plea Yue to spend time with Sakura. Of course, she made it clear to Sakura that if she wishes to have Yue’s company, they must limit themselves to museums and gardens or stroll down the street to marvel at the city’s architecture and landscapes.


End file.
